Teen Wolf
by Hailey29
Summary: Introducing a new girl in Beacon Hills, Kira Yukimura. After meeting Scott and his friends, everything bads likes to happen to Kira. What will the pack do and how are they gonna help her survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**# Home: McCall  
><strong>_Scott was in his room preparing to go to school when Isaac came into his room._

Isaac: Can I ask you a question?

Scott (confused): ... Okay...

Isaac: Are you angry at me?

Scott: No..

Isaac: Are you sure?  
>Scott: No..<p>

Isaac:(confused) What does that mean?

Scott: I guess.. I don't know how I'm feeling..

Isaac: Okay.. do you hate me?

Scott: Noo.. offcourse not!

Isaac: Do you want to hit me?

Scott: No?!

Isaac: I think you should hit me..

Scott: I don't want to. Why should I hit you? You didn't do anything.. did you?

Isaac: No.. what do you mean ''you didn't do anything''?

Scott: You haven't kissed her, right?

Isaac: No...no..I haven't kissed her!

Scott: ... but you wanted to...

Isaac: Very..

_The next thing, Isaac were flying against the wall and fell on the floor in the hallway. The mother of Scott were yelling from downstairs:'' Come on.. you two supernatural boys... this house doesn't have the supernatural ability to heal.. so STOP IT!'''_

Isaac: You feeling better?

**#At School: History Class**

_Scott and Stiles were sitting in the history class when they noticed they have a new teacher. The school bell rings and the teacher turned around to the class._

Mr. Yukimura: Goodmorning class, my name is Yukimura and I'm replacing your old historyteacher. My family and I moved here to Beacon Hills 3 weeks ago and I assumed you have already meet my daughter, Kira... or you probably not, because she has never mentioned any of her classmates..

_Kira was ashamed of her father and bunched her head on the table, which has made a sound and attracted the rest of the class looking at her and laughed._

Mr. Yukimura: Anyway... _(pointing to Kira)_ there she is..

_When Scott turned around and looked at her.. he got a warm feeling.. his eyes were sparkling and they have even made eye contact with each other until Kira's turned to listen to the class. _

**# After class**

_Scott and Stiles were standing at the lockers when Scott heard Kira talking with her dad about how he had embarrassed her in the class. Kira noticed that Scott was looking at her and she just stared him. That's when Scott moved quickly back to Stiles and went outside to meet the others._

_During the break, Scott were sitting with Stiles, Lydia, Isaac and Allisson on a table and talking about the hallucination they had all the time. Suddenly, an Asian girl came to their table and told them that she couldn't help to overhear them and she knew what they were talking about. _

Girl: In Tibet they call it Bardo. It literally means in-between state. The state between life and death.

_The group (except Scott) were looking at her confused.  
><em>Lydia: ..And what do they call you?

Scott: Kira..

_Kira smiled at Scott and the rest of the group were looking confused at Scott about how he knew her name was Kira._

Scott: She is in our history class.

_Kira sat down and told them everything she knew about the Bardo. Meanwhile, Scott couldn't keep his eyes away from her and he was staring at her the whole time. __That's when a hand was waving at him.  
><em>Stiles: Scott... Scott... are you even listening? What are you looking at?

_Scott was looking around and just saw the group staring at him and he noticed that he had been daydreaming about Kira. He didn't even noticed her walking away and he felt a little bit sad that he didn't talked to her when she was here._

**# The next day at school  
><strong>Kira: _(rambling) _Hi.. I'm Kira, you know that. I just knew that you knew my name and I don't know why I tell you this. Anyway, I have done some research yesterday about the Bardo and printed it out for you.  
><em>Kira starts to look in her bag for the papier while Scott was smiling at her.<br>_Scott: Wow.. that's really sweet of you.. but you didn't have to do that.  
>Kira: Oh, it only took me a couple of hours..<br>Scott: _(surprised)_ WOW.. Then you really shouldn't have to do that..  
>Kira: <em> (still searching in her bag) <em>I swear I had printed it out.. where is it..

_That's when mr. Yukimura came to Kira with the papers._  
>Mr. Yukimura Kira, you forgot the papers you had for the boy you like.<br>_Mr. Yukimura handled the papers to Kira and walked away. Kira was soo ashamed of what her dad just said and didn't dare to turn around and look to Scott. So she just handled the paper over to Scott and quickly sat down on the chair. Scott couldn't believe what he just heard from mr. Yukimura and didn't know how to responds. But somewhere deep down, Scott was happy about what mr. Yukimura said. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**#At School**

_Stiles were having panic attacks during the class. Scott moved over to Stiles and took him outside the class. After class, Kira noticed that the boys left their bags and wanted to bring it back to them. Suddenly, she saw a werecoyote afar. The werecoyote started to growl at her and run towards her. The bags fell on the ground and Kira run into a lockersroom and hide it behind a locker. She could hear the werecoyote jumping through the window and walking closer to her. Kira stood up and holded her breath. She was afraid and didn't know what to do. She just keeps walking backwards until she couldn't move further and that's when she saw the werecoyote looking at her and trying to jump onto her. Kira closed her eyes, preparing to be a werecoyote dinner._

_Suddenly, she heard some noices, like something big fell on the ground and when she opened her eyes, she saw Scott standing in front of her and the lockers fell on the floor. Scott turned around and looked Kira in the eyes._

Scott: Are you okay?

Kira: I'm fine, thanks.

_Kira was still shaking from what happened.  
><em>Kira: How did you know I was here?

Scott: I was on my way picking up my bag, when I saw the bags on the floor and the broken window..

_At that moment, mr. Yukimura and Stiles were walking to Scott and Kira and Scott leaves mr. Yukimura alone with Kira and stood in a distance with Stiles and looking at Kira. _

Mr. Yukimura _(worried) _How are you? Are you all right? Why are you even here? Why didn't you go to the canteen with the others?

Kira: Dad, I'm fine.. really.. They left their bags.. I wanted to do something nice. You do something nice, you make friends.. That's what I have been heard..

_Scott were standing in the background smiling._

**# At Hospital  
><strong>_There was a patient and Melissa was the one who had to examine him. She was a little bit stressed out. The patient were tight up and the cops were standing there to make sure he doesn't do anything to harm people or himself. During the examine, Melissa could feel the eyes of the patient looking/staring at her. Then, the patient suddenly came closer to Melissa until Melissa was looking straight into his eyes._

Patient: Why don't you just ask me what you want to ask?

Melissa: Why did you do it?

Patient: The colours of their eyes changed.. the eyes were glowing.. I saw it, but nobody believed me.. but I really saw it..

_ (Suddenly he was screaming and resist it) _I SAW THEIR EYES.. THE EYES WERE GLOWING.. THE EYES WERE GLOWING!

_Melissa was shocked and backed down. The cops were running to him to keep him calm and Melissa just stood their watching him with fears in her eyes.  
><em>Melissa: You need to calm down, mr. Burrow.

**#At School**  
><em>Scott and Stiles were standing at the lockers when Scott saw Kira looking for here books in her locker at the opposite. He frowned his eyebrow when he saw Kira was being clumsy and pick up her book from the ground. Scott couldn't help it and kept on staring at her in a way like he is falling in love. Stiles noticed that Scott wasn't paying attention to him and followed his eyes and saw Kira.<br>_Stiles: What are you looking at?  
>Scott: <em>(acting like he doesn't know what Stiles is talking about)<em> Me?.. you..  
>Stiles: You're looking at her?<br>Scott: Who her?  
>Stiles: Her.. her <em>(turned his head to Kira)<em> Kira.. you like her?  
>Scott: <em>(indignant)<em> No.. _(indulgent)_ yes.. I mean.. she's okay.. she's new, you know..  
>Stiles: Ask her out..<br>Scott: _(Eyes wide opened) _Now?...  
>Stiles: Yes, now..<br>Scott: RIGHT NOW?!..  
>Stiles: YES.. RIGHT NOW.. Scott, you don't get it, do you? You are an alpha.. you are a predator that every girls wants.. you are like the hot girl that every boys wants..<br>_At that moment, Isaac was coming over and heard the words ''hotgirl'' and looked confused to Scott and Stiles.  
><em>Scott: _(confused)_ I am the hot girl?  
>Stiles: You are the hot girl!<br>_Stiles walked away and Scott was looking like he was in trance and looked over to Isaac.  
><em>Scott: _(smiling)_ I am the hot girl..  
>Isaac: Yes, you are!<br>_Scott was looking a bit embarrassed at Isaac, smiled and walked away._

_Kira was sitting in the historyclass with her dad and taking photographs of your dad with her cellphone.  
><em>Mr. Yukimura: What are you doing here? Why aren't you with your friends in the canteen?  
>Kira: Maybe I wanted to accompany you...<br>Mr. Yukimura: You should be ashamed to be seen with me.. you must have already made some friend by now..  
>Kira: <em>(sad) <em>I don't know what's wrong with me.. I have a lot of friends back home.. but here I feel like, everytime I open my mouth.. I ramble like an idiot.. _  
><em>Mr. Yukimura: Try again, fail again.. fail better.. Someone will show his interest in you.. you are a beautiful girl, why shouldn't they?

Kira: The only one who has showed interest in me is a werecoyote.

Mr. Yukimura: Maybe you can date a werecoyote.

Kira: I don't wanna date.. and I definitely don't need a boyfriend.. I just want to make some new friends.

_Scott was standing in the hallway listening and felt sad and disappointed._

**#At School  
><strong>_Lydia keeps on hearing buzzing sounds and she and Stiles went to look what the buzzing sounds means. They thought someone wanted to blow up the school and decided to have to get the students out of the school before the school is going to blow up. Stiles had an idea and let the fire alarm go. They were standing there, watching all the students run out the school and made a happy dance until the coach was standing there looking confused at Stiles. The next thing they knew, the coach pulled Stiles at his ear out of the school and yelled at him of being an idiot. _

_The group gathers together to talk about the plans of mr. Burrows. Suddenly, Scott's eyes went off to mr Yukimura who was looking for his daughter. Scott looked around, worried, but he couldn't see Kira. He suddenly run into the school and looked everywhere for Kira. His concern turns into desperate and he already had a vision of something awful happened to Kira if he don't find her. _

Scott: _(screaming)_ KIRA... KIRA.. WHERE ARE YOU?!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**#At School**

_Scott was running like crazy through the school, desperately searching for Kira. He didn't even care for the ladies room and just went inside to find no one.. His mind were full of the worst scenario's that could happen and it was driving him crazy. _

_Kira was sitting in the library on the ground, listening to music and reading a book. Suddenly, she felt someone standing in front of her and watching her. She looked up and her eyes went wide.  
><em>Kira: Are you okay? You look like you have seen a ghost..  
>Scott: I am okay now... how loud were you playing that thing? Didn't you hear the fire alarm went off? We have to get out of here..<p>

_Kira stood up and walked away with Scott.  
>In a distance, someone was watching Kira leaving with Scott and was angry about it.<em>

**# Home: Yukimura**

_Mr. Yukimura went home and called Kira.  
><em>Mr. Yukimura: Kira, change into something nice for tonight..we have a special dinner tonight..

Kira: _(surprised)_ what special dinner? Why?

Mr. Yukimura: I have invited a special guest to come over to thank him. I want to call the diner, a thank you dinner for saving my daughter for being a werecoyotedinner- dinner.  
><em>Mr. Yukimura opened the door and on the doorway, Scott was standing there with his helmet.<br>_Scott: _(Happy)_ Hi..

_Kira just stood there watching him and felt embarrassed at the way she looks like. She just managed to say ''OMG'' and turned around and run away, leaving Scott at the doorway, not knowing what to do._

_During the dinner, mr Yukimura had made sushi's and Kira had to teach Scott how to use his chopsticks. But it failed for the first time and the sushi fell off his chopsticks. Kira reacted very quickly and managed to pick up the sushi before it fell on the table. They had to laugh about it and. The parents of Kira noticed that there is some connection between Kira and Scott, but decided to ignore it and went to eat. During the dinner, they were talking about the family name and the moving to Beacon Hills. _

_After dinner, Scott was standing in Kira's room watching her photographs on the wall and it made him happy to see it. At that moment, Kira came inside with 2 cokes and a pizza.. which made Scott laughed._

Scott: _(relieved) _Thank god... No offence to sushi...

Kira: Yeah.. maybe we should start with the california rules..  
><em>They were sitting on the bed of Kira and took a slice of the pizza and enjoyed every bite. Scott watched how Kira enjoyed her pizza and couldn't help to smile.<em>

_When Scott was on his way going home and talking with Kira, he suddenly got hit unconcious and fell on the ground.  
>When he woke up, he saw Lydia and Stiles calling him.. He stood up, watched around and realised Burrow had taken Kira.<em>

Scott: _(panicky)_ Kira.. Burrow took Kira...!

Stiles: We know.. he was all the time after her..

Scott: _(stressed out)_ we need to do something.. he is going to kill her!

_At that moment, Stiles realised a place where Burrow might took Kira.  
><em>

_In the power station, Kira was tied up with the power cable and couldn't move. Burrows took her cellphone and started to make pictures of her with flashe. _

Mr. Burrows They didn't believe me.. but I saw it.. their eyes were glowing.. and now, I am going to prove it..

Kira _(crying)_ You have made your pictures, please, let me go now..

Mr. Burrows I can't.. it's too late for you.

_Scott went with his motorcycle while Stiles and Lydia was with the car. Scott nod to Stiles letting him know that he is going first. When Scott ran into the power station, he saw Kira in a distance being tied up and ran to her.  
><em>Kira: Scott! .. NOOOOO! Look out!  
>Burrows hit the power cable to Scott which sent him flying over with pain. Burrows walked with the power cable to Kira to shock her.<br>Scott: No.. don't.. she is not the one you want..  
><em>But Burrows ignored him and pulled on the hair of Kira..<br>_Scott: NOOOO!

_And then, a flash of elektricity went all over the place.. Scott thought '''Noo.. it can't be happening... __''_

**This is my first time writing.. please leave a review.. what do you think of my story? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**#At Power station **

_The power in the city went down. Everything went black. After a while, Scott was awake to see mr Burrow and Kira laying on the ground. Scott rushed to Kira and noticed her heartbeat has stopped. _

Scott: _(Crying)_ Noo.. Kira... WAKE UP!WAKE UP!

_By this time, Stiles and Lydia have arrived to see Scott doing CPR at Kira. It was quiet, nobody dared to say anything. Stiles knows how painful Scott feels and there was nothing he could do about it. _

Stiles: Scott.. Kira is already dead and there is nothing you can do about it. You have to let go.. Kira wouldn't want to see you like this. 

Scott: Noo.. it can't be! I have to try harder.. I have to do everything I can to get her heartbeat back.. Kira.. please... come back to life.. it's all my fault.. I was the one Burrow wants, not you.. I refuse to give up, so should you.. come on Kira.. come on! LIVE!

_Stiles just watched Scott doing CPR on Kira like crazy and he felt helpless. Tears are starting to run down on the cheek. Stiles couldn't take it anymore and starts to walk over to Scott and pulled him away as he shook him hard._

Stiles: SCOTT! Listen to me! Listen to me! Stop it! Kira is dead and no matter how long you are going to do CPR, it won't change anything. She is dead and she will stay dead.. I know it's hard for you, but you have to accept the reality, man! Come on, let's go outside to make a phone call to my dad.

_Stiles pulled Scott outside to make a phone call to his dad while Scott was standing there like a zombie. He just could think of Kira, their first meeting, their dinner, the horrible scenario in the power station. Tears are flowing and he blamed himself for everything that happened to Kira. After the phone call, Scott insisted to go inside to get Kira at least outside and say goodbye to her. They went back inside to find out nobody was there, only mr. Burrow. But there was no sign of Kira. _

Scott: Stiles... Kira isn't here anymore.. _(he and Stiles looked confused to each other) _It means someone else is here too and he or she took Kira..

Stiles: ..but she is already dead.. why would they want to have a dead Kira?

Scott: I don't know.. but whoever it is.. I'm gonna find out and get the body of Kira back. _(looked determinate)_

_Lydia came and with her Banshee power, she could feel something was not right._

Lydia: Guys... something isn't right.. something terrible is about to happen.. _(looking scared)_

_Scott and Stiles just looked to Lydia, wondering what was going to happen._

_Meanwhile, the father of Stiles and Scott arrived and walked inside looking for Scott, Stiles and Lydia. The found the dead body of mr. Burrow on the ground and looked to the boys for an explanation. _

Scott's father: What is this all about? Do you have something to do with it? You murdered him? _(angrily looking at Scott and Stiles)_

Stiles: Are you asking me?

Scott: No.. I think that he asked me..

Lydia: I think, he asks both of you.

Stiles: In that case, I think he asks you too.

Scott's father: QUIET! Let me ask the question. Did you, I'm looking all of you, have something to do with this?

Scott, Stiles _(the same time) _Yes and no.. kind of..

& Lydia

Scott's father:_ (looking confused)_ What do you mean of kind of..?

Stiles: Burrows has caused his own dead.. we were here to save someone and we just watched him killing himself.. if that's what you mean.

Scott's father:And who were you trying to save?

Scott: Kira.. but we couldn't save her.

Stiles: mr. Burrows electrocuted her and himself.

_Scott's father and Stiles' father looked around but couldn't see Kira anywhere._

Scott's father: ..And where is she now? I can't see her..

Stiles: Yeah.. about that.. we don't know.. maybe she just flew off.. the one second she was laying here on the ground, dead, and the next thing there was nothing here.. like she just took off..

Scott's father: _(Irritated)_ we are going to the police station. Let's go!

_And they all went on their way to the police station. In a distance, someone was hiding and watching them leave and had an evil smile.. he turned around and said:'' Now they are gone, my plan can start. WHAHAHAHA''_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Kira starts to wake up and opens her eyes to find out that her arms and legs are tied up. She starts to panic and try to get free, but the ropes are too tight. She looks around and all she could see is an empty room with no one around. Tears are flowing from her cheeks and the fear in her starts to grow. She feels helpless. She starts to scream for help, but stops when she hears some footsteps coming her way. The door opens and someone came in with a knife in his arms.  
><em>Person: "Hello, Kira.. how are you doing?" _(evil laugh)_  
>Kira: (scared)"Wh..who are you? What are you planning to do with me?"<br>Person: "I have been watching you since you came to Beacon Hills.. I know what you are and I know how strong you are and I'm gonna need YOU, my dear, to accomplish my plans"  
>Kira: "What do you mean.. you know what I am? I'm just a student and how can I help you accomplish your plans.. what kind of plans?"<br>Person: "Don't try to fool me around Kira.. You aren't just a student.. you are a Kitsune.. how could you otherwise survived the electricity.. anyway.. don't worry.. it will only hurt a little bit and after I'm done with you.. you won't be remembering the good side of you.. all you can think about it just how to create chaos and pain, just like me! Let me introduce myself to you.. I'm the Nogitsune"  
><em>The Nogitsune walks to Kira and slice her arm a little bit to let some blood flow out of her body while Kira screams in pain and fear for what is going to happen to her. All you could see is blurry vision and everything went black.<em>

**#At the Police station  
><strong>_Scott, Lydia and Stiles is sitting there and staring to the sheriff and Scott's dad. All they could see is the confusion of Scott's dad._  
>Scott: (irritated) "How long are you planning to keep us here?!"<br>Scott's dad: "Until you all speaks the TRUTH about what the hell just happened"  
>Scott: "That is the truth and if you don't have any proof.. you have to let us go.. you are wasting your time and OUR time"<br>Scott's dad: (angry)"This is not the way to communicate with your father Scott"  
>Scott: "You are not my dad, you hear me! Beside the colour of my hair, there is nothing I have from you"<br>_Seeing there is no point to keep the teenagers here, Scott's dad decides to let them go.  
><em>Scott: "We still need to find out where Kira is.. do you feel something right now Lydia?"  
>Lydia: "I don't have a good feeling about his.. something bad is already happened and it's going to be worse"<br>Stiles: "But do you feel/sense anything where Kira might be? Or who took her?"  
>Lydia: "I think something bad has happened to her but other than that.. I don't know..I just don't know "<p>

_The next day, Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Allison and Isaac is standing at the locker of Kira trying to find some clues of something that could help them figure out about Kira until Stiles notices Kira walking into the school.  
><em>Stiles: "Guys.. look.. there is Kira"  
><em>The group just stands there watching Kira come over to them.<em>  
>Scott: "Kira.. OMG.. you are okay.. what happened? Where were you?"<br>_Kira looks at him like he is a stranger and her eyes went to look the others, who are watching her desperately._  
>Kira: "Sorry, I don't know who you are, how you know my name and what you are talking about.. But I don't know you guys and you are all standing at my locker and I need to get to my locker.. so if you guys excuse me? "<br>Scott: "Kira.. it's us.. we are your friends.. Don't you remember?!"  
>Kira: "Huh.. that's impossible.. I just moved here"<br>_Kira walks away and the group watch her walking away and feeling confused and sad._  
>Scott: "She doesn't remember me.. she doesn't remember anything"<br>Stiles: "It's going to be okay, Scott.. She will be remember you and us.. we will figure it out.."  
>Allison: "Stiles right.. I believe that she will be okay. The most important is that she is okay, we are okay and we need to figure out WHO has done this to her and why he or she did this and solve this"<br>Scott: "Yeah, you are right.. We need to find out who that person is and solve this problem once and for all.." _(Determined)_

_The Nogitsune watches the group and smiles  
>"Perfect! She doesn't remember them anymore.. everything is going perfectly"<em>


End file.
